


youriko 1

by totaldile



Series: miki's love live prompts and ficlets [11]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, oh boy its gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8186068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totaldile/pseuds/totaldile
Summary: Really, what was most impressive was that, in some inexplicable manner, she’d managed to catch You without stumbling over. Which meant that she was holding You in her arms. Bridal carry. She still hadn’t said anything.





	

It started with a rough and tumble down the stairs, at which Riko stood at the bottom and You stood at the top until You didn’t, wasn’t, and then met her at the ground in a flurry of limbs and yelps and a backhand to the face.

It wasn’t most days that Riko found pretty girls falling into and onto her, but Uranohoshi had a way about it that made things like this seem a little more - normal. Really, what was most impressive was that, in some inexplicable manner, she’d managed to catch You without stumbling over. Which meant that she was holding You in her arms. Bridal carry. She still hadn’t said anything.

Ah.

You stared at her, blinked as the temperature in the room shot up to unreasonably high, and Riko could feel her face racing to match the shade of You’s sunburnt shoulders. Excellent. Fantastic. Wonderful.

She still hadn’t said anything.

“Uh, Riko-chan…?” If anything, it made it even more mortifying that the girl was just staring at her, utterly bewildered. Not that anyone was more bewildered than Riko herself, because there was You - in her arms - a little sweaty, mind you but that wasn’t unattractive and it wasn’t like Riko got to see her shoulders all that often - she covered them up in summer, out in the sun too much not to burn but they were still pink as her cheeks anyway - so it probably wouldn’t hurt to -

“Can you…put me down? It was just my ankle again…” You offered a nervous laugh to punctuate it, and it took all Riko had not to drop the girl right then and there. Instead (thank god) she managed to let the girl down slowly, sliding her to her feet. You hopped around a bit, testing her foot again before settling back on two legs.

“M - mm….sorry,” Riko mumbled, a little bashful and a little gay and a little flustered because - god.

“Nah, thanks for the catch!” The girl saluted, wobbling a bit. The girl had injured her ankle at their last practise, and knowing herself, was having a hard time letting it heal. Just like Kanan, really (who was still in a knee brace, it’s been a month Kanan just admit you can’t land as well as you think you can), stubborn and brash and maybe just a little dazzling.

Riko became painfully aware that You was staring at her arms when she returned to reality, snapping herself out of the shamefully pleasant daydream she’d been having.

“You’re actually kinda strong, huh. Riko-chan?” You said, mouth forming a tiny ‘O’ as she zoomed in, a step closer, then another. Riko froze on instinct, searched for a role model in her head - Dia, no, Mari, absolutely not, Kanan - what would Kanan do?

Riko flexed her arm, sliding up her sleeve and revealing her biceps before she could realise exactly what she was doing and - oh god she was flexing in front of a cute girl oh god why ah -

She didn’t miss You’s brief intake of air as her eyes widened a little, mouth curved up in a smile and -

Riko pondered whether or not this might have actually been a good move after all - except the embarassment was absolutely not worth it because she was sure she was positively luminescent by this point but oh god she’d come this far she had to go through with it and -

“You’ve gotten really toned since you became an idol,” You mused, and Riko felt something inside her die, “You’re still pretty delicate, though. Check out these.”

You grinned and flexed her own arms - muscular far beyond her arms and oh god this was more than a little gay someone help please -

“Woah,” Riko muttered, and felt her soul die a second death.


End file.
